1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner for electrophotography used for development of electrostatic latent images which are formed in electrophotography, electrostatic recording method, electrostatic printing method, or the like.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Owing to the cost reduction and the miniaturization of the full color copy machines, oilless fixing devices have been increasingly used, and at the same time, a toner having excellent fixing ability, offset resistance and environmental stability suitably used in the above oilless fixing devices is required. In the case of color toners, the transparency is particularly required. In order to meet this requirement, however, the offset resistance and the storage stability tend to be lowered.
In order to increase the offset resistance of the toner, there has been known a toner comprising a resin binder prepared from a tricarboxylic or higher polycarboxylic acid (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 57-37353). However, its storage stability is yet to be insufficient. In addition, there has also been known a toner positively including an alkylene oxide adduct of bisphenol A (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 4-70670). However, in a color toner comprising a resin binder having a low molecular weight, the storage stability is not sufficiently improved.
An object of the present invention is to provide a toner for electrography having excellent storage stability, offset resistance, and environmental stability as well as transparency and fixing ability.
The above object and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.